Josh (Breadverse)
Summary Josh is a kiddie that likes beyblades. He participated in versewide beyblade tournaments and usually got third or second place, but then he trained so much wit it he unlocked his blader spirit + he also got telekinesis whenever his beyblade wouldn't do anything. He dominated the tournaments, and even decided to fight actual fighters on a alley and even somehow beat them. Josh pretty much became the #1 Blader of Breadverse dominating nearly everyone in the Undefinable 'league despite not being one. Powers and Stats 'Tier: Low 10-C (Infinitely Inferior to a Citizen), High 8-C with Whats-This OWO105XD Name: Josh Origin: Breadverse Unlimited Gender: Male Age: 6 Height: 2' (smol) Classification: Stickman Blader, Cihld Powers and Abilities: Master Beyblading Skills, Telekinesis, Limited Precognition (Can only see three seconds into the future) I Superbey Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Statistics Amplification, Can create an aura that protects it from any Attack and Incoming Projectiles (Powers and Abilities/Notables Attacks and Techniques Immunity), Speed Amplification, Durability Negation/Negation Absolute Nilmmunity via Flaming Drill, Heat Manipulation, Limited Intangibility, Omni-Negation/OFF via InfernOWO Blast, Limited Flight, Instant Regeneration (True-Godly), Existence Erasure via InfernOWO Blast, Time Slow via InfernOWO Blast, Energy/Stamina Absorption, MISS Meter (Even when Josh was in a trance the bey still dodged anyway) Attack Potency: Below Average Human- (Never got trained as a chaild and pretty much had a normal life in the mountains where the famiru didnt need to worry about The Creeperpocalypse and whatnot), Large Building Level via Whats This OWO105XD (Launched his bey at three of the tallest and it broke through all of them, and exploded them in the process. Thankfully no one was in there but Josh did end up paying for the construction) Speed: Average Human+, Whats This OWO105XD has ''At the very least ''Massively FTL+ speedz Lifting Strength: True Infinity (Lifted Vin Diesels teacup) Striking Strength: 'Below Average Human- (Never got trained as a chaild and pretty much had a normal life in the mountains where the famiru didnt need to worry about The Creeperpocalypse and whatnot), Large Building Level via Whats This OWO105XD (Launched his bey at three Breadverse Papers and it broke through all of them)' Durability: Below Average Human-, Whats This OWO105XD is Unknown, possibly Large Building Level (The bey survived crashing into many Undefinables even though a normie would've been vaporized) Stamina: Low, Extremely High for Whats This OWO105XD (Can spin for many minutes), gets "far" higher via Energy/Spin/Stamina steal Range: Universal via Gokuscaling Standard Equipment: Launcher, Beyblade Intelligence: Above Average normally (Beat Young Sheldon in a Spelling Bee), Alematically Inapplicable (LV7) in terms of fighting (Beat many Breadverse Fighters with one High 8-C beyblade via strategiez) Weaknesses: Normal Human Weaknesses I If intangible for more than ten seconds the bey starts to wobble and eventually drop, it takes 8 seconds for the bey to teleport in general, after using InfernOWO Blast + Flaming Drill it slows down the bey's spin by alot Notable Attacks/Techniques: InfernOWO Blast: '''Josh's special move, Josh's bey makes a energy explosion three times, doing no harm to the opponent, but then suddenly it makes a HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE ENERGY EXPLOSION WITH LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTS OF EAR RAEP as the whole explosion redirects to the opponent and zooms to attacc. This attack is powerful enough to slow down Breadverse's Time when activated, and it can even erase the stuff covered in the explosion/energy wave. '''Flaming Drill: '''Josh's signature special move, Josh's bey ZOOOOOOOOOMS torwards the opponent, enveloping itself in a huge flamy aura that soon makes the bey look like a huge flaming drill coming torwards the opponent. It is known to be vERY FaSt. It's pretty weak in terms of power, but it does damage the opponent regardless. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Beyblade Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Stickmen Category:Kids